


Meeting of the Minds

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: Alice Nine, GacktJOB, Jrock
Genre: Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Romance, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Manxman - Warning, swearing - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent party becomes not so innocent when You finds himself pinned in a dressing room with a lustful guitarist. Dealing with secrets leads to unexpected friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting of the Minds

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for [](http://avadedrahetarra.deviantart.com/)  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Pairing: Tora/You, Hint of Gackt/You (past/onesided), Hint of Tora/Hiroto (onesided)
> 
> Bands: Alice Nine/GacktJOB
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Warning: Swearing, Manxman
> 
> Summary: An innocent party becomes not so innocent when You finds himself pinned in a dressing room with a lustful guitarist. Dealing with secrets leads to unexpected friendships.

It had started so simply. Halloween Junky Party. An invention of Hyde's, the vocalist of VAMPS and Larc~en~Ciel, mind. After the concert, the Party's members found themselves in an actual party, their band mates and friends joining them. By midnight, the party had been in full swing. Simple. Easy. Fun. It was there they had met. It was there that things had spiraled into their current situation, with You bent over a dressing table, moaning as none other than Tora took him from behind. 

You moaned out, his hips jerking a bit as he felt the younger man behind him thrust into him again. He shifted to lay his arm across the table, resting his forehead against it, his eyes closing. "F-fuck...so good." He really was shameless. Picking up a young man at a concert with his friends around of all places. But the moment You had seen those eyes, he'd had his mind set. This Tora, was exactly the kind of person that attracted him. And Tora had made it so easy to get to this point. One drink led to two. Two to three. And the numbers continued to grow until both of them had been drunk enough to do something endlessly foolish. Once they'd reached that point, they're flirting seemed so pointless. Both knew what they'd wanted and with the world around them a drunken haze anyway, they'd left the crowd and found a room. 

You couldn't remember who had struck first. Just that it was mutual. As soon as the door to the first empty room they'd found had closed, they'd been on each other. He could still feel where Tora's labret had dug into his jaw with each forceful kill. He still had the taste of him in his mouth from when he'd sucked him off against the door, deep delicious moans filling his ears as Tora pulled him closer. At that moment, You had wondered what the guitarist would look like begging for more as he was taken. But then, why was it he was the one bent over taking it up the ass. Just like he couldn't remember who'd touched who first, he couldn't remember how he'd ended up the one begging. 

It had been so hard at first. Tora was not a gentle lover it seemed. He'd barely stretched You before he'd taken him, though the burn had long since vanished. Half way through the first round. Or was it the second? God this was maddening?! There was no love in what they were doing, just a need that had to be filled, so You didn't feel guilty about trying to keep his thoughts. But it was proving impossible! Everything was slipping away, one thrust at a time. The rough, forceful fucking Tora had given him had faded into this slow sensual tryst and with the deep slow movements, he was losing his mind. It was like the last time he'd screwed around with Gackt and it was to much for his mind to take. 

"T-tora~" he moaned. Giving up on thought, he pressed his hands into the dressing table and pushed himself up. He turned his head back groaning deeply when he felt the others labret digging into him again as they kissed. He shifted his weight to one hand, the other coming up to bury into black locks, pulling Tora closer as he rolled his hips back against him. Breaking the kiss, he panted, feeling their breath intermingle, his name rolling off of Tora's tongue in a whisper. It was delicious. "Cum with me~" 

He smirked, feeling the man behind him shiver. It seemed that this would be ending soon. Probably better that it end soon too, he was sure the moment Tora pulled away from him, he'd be falling to the floor. "Mngh...so close. Just a bit more. Fill me up~" he purred, egging the younger man on. He didn't care how slutty it made him sound, or passive. He wanted to feel the man fill him up. To feel him come undone inside him. "F-fuck~" You dropped his head back, feeling it land on Tora's shoulder as he gasped out, his body shuddering as he came again. The deep growl of a groan in his ear fueled his release as he felt the guitarist cum inside him. It was hot and pleasant. He could feel it dripping down his thighs around his arousal as Tora rocked against him, milking himself. 

"Fuck...so good," came the soft, deep voice from behind him. You moaned softly nodding a little. He felt Tora pull out of him slowly and just like he thought, he dropped to the floor, unable to keep himself up anymore. Young, Tora may be, but the man certainly knew how to screw someone near unconscious. It was amazing and...maddening. Enough so that he found himself laughing softly, tears sliding down his face. He had no idea why he was crying. It was what he'd wanted. What they'd both wanted. A good lay, no strings attached, to go their separate ways when they were done. 

He draped his arm across his eyes, his laughter dying down even as his tears continued. He heard the other fix his clothes and assumed he'd be left alone, so when he felt the others hand brush his hair, he was more than a little surprised. Scrubbing his arm across his eyes, he peeked out to look him over. "S-sorry. I'm fine. You can go."

Tora chuckled softly. "No. I can't leave a man crying on the floor in a mess I made of him. I'd be a jerk like that," he said. He reached out to snag a towel and started wiping You down, cleaning him up. "Why are you crying?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I have no idea?" he asked. The answering smile he got gave him all the answer he needed. Tora wouldn't believe him, but he wouldn't ask. Closing his eyes, he nodded a bit. Taking hold of Tora's shirt, he pulled himself up until he was sitting, letting the guitarist help him redress. The both of them remained silent as You's clothes were pulled back on and then they sat quietly leaning on the wall while You gathered himself. Once he'd gathered himself, You got up slowly, still feeling a little wobbly. "Thanks. See you around." Tora nodded taking out a piece of paper with his number on it to place in You's hand. 

You chuckled shaking his head as Tora left him. They'd just met, but they'd been more alike than he wanted to admit. They saw something in each other they needed and they'd understood. Pushing the number into his pocket he went out in the fading crowd, his usual smile in place. Feeling an arm draped around him, he smiled looking at Gackt as the man started teasing him about 'getting lucky'. Looking around, he caught sight of Tora, heading out of the party with a small blonde on his back giggling like a fool. When the other caught his eye, they both gave a small nod before the raven and his blonde friend vanished. Yes. They were more alike than he wanted to admit. Both in love with someone they couldn't have. Looking back to his soul mate, he wrapped his arm around Gackt's waist, his mind already set. He'd be calling Tora again. Of that he was sure. "Come on...let's get out of here."


End file.
